


Funeral March

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [7]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funeral March (T.S.O.L.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillypuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lillypuff).



He'd pushed Gojun to safety, and now, pinned underneath the monster's paw, Kenren gazed impassively at the gaping jaws of his destiny. A soldier's life, he reasoned, was best lived and died in battle. He'd fought the good fight, had wrung the most he could out of Tenkai. He'd but one regret, that he'd not had more time to spend with Tenpou; he wished they'd been allowed to grow closer, to grow old together.

"Don't you dare mourn me, Tenpou."

* * *

Tenpou turned with a start, a sudden stab of pain lancing his heart as sakura petals fluttered in the breeze.


End file.
